Nina's Farewell
by Akina1
Summary: Seas. 3 We say goodbye to one to the most intriguing villians of all time...Feedback welcome!


Midnight. CTU Headquarters. Los Angeles. The drone of busy agenda filled the atmosphere of the CTU Headquarters. Reports of terrprist ativity throughout many of the major cities made CYU hard at work uncovering files and investigating scenes. Jack was busy on a suspect file. The many popups on his computer screen told him there were many possible countries behind the infiltrations and terrorist activites in the States. Germany, Islam, and Pakistan were prime suspects, as the terrorist they had already caught were born of the countries. Jack narowed the search even further, taking a sip of cooling coffee at every elimination. Soon, the suspects were narrowed down to two major countries: France and Germany. He leaned closer to the screen, stroking his chin, thinking. He leaned back and took another sip of now cold coffee. He examined his findings for a few minuets, and his phone buzzed with the familiar ring. She grogily picked it up. "Bauer." "Jack, its Chappelle. District has recieved your findings. And we have found the source of the terrorist attacks." "And?" "France has had it in for us ever since we invaded their country for the Denselle Operation. We are lead to believe that the French are a threat to this country." There was silence on Jack's end as he rubbed his forehead, eyes closed as he thought. He had organised the Denselle Operation. "Jack?" He opened his eyes and answered wearily. "Yeah I'm here." "Divison knows that the French and the Germans have alwas been buddy-buddy with each other, and so they organized a treaty. They had an ambassador for each side, and he had the power over anything that went on polictially in both countries. Jack, we have that ambassador in custody." Jack sat alert, hand fiddling with a pen. "Who is that?" "Nina Myers."  
  
6:47 AM. CTU Airway. Jack stood by the plane's doorway, checking on the plane's systems. The smell of gasoline filled the area as it was pumped into the plane, preparing for the trip to France for the negotiation. Jacks attention was diverted to a chopper descending to the arrival pad. Two men stepped out, ushering a shackeled woman, Nina, with them. She glared toward Jack and the CTU plane. she stuggled against her chains and growled at the two men ushering her into the plane. Jack lifted his dark sunglasses and stared her way, his eyes stern and cold. As she was pushed into the plane, the engines started up. The roaring sound drowned out any other noise as Jack stepped into the plane. He smirked at Nina and nodded for the planes takeoff. "Its gonna be a long ride."  
  
7:23. CTU Personal Airliner. Nina stood, staring out the window with cold eyes. She watched as Jack stormed out of the cockpit and walked toward Nina, motioning toward her seat. "Sit." She stood in her place and glared at him, her stern eyes not moving from him. She did not move. "SIT DOWN NOW!" Jack jerked closer to her, breathing heavily with rage. Nina crossed her legs vacantly and raised her head a bit. Again, she reamined put and stiff. She smirked at him. "Whatcha gonna do Jack? You need me, so I'd be careful if I were-" She was cut short as Jack slammed her against her seat and stood over her, invading all her rights to personal space. She did not so much as flinch at his actions, just stared cooly into his eyes and spoke swifty. "Go to hell." His teeth gritted with rage and he jarked away from her seat, taking his own across from her. He wiped the sweat driblets from his forehead and reamained mute. Nina eyes diverted to Jack and her eyes seemd to soften a bit. Her eyes darted to her feet then back at him, she shifted uneasily in her seat. She sighed shorty then looked at her once more, daring not to look into his eyes. "Jack, I know you are still upset about Terri but I had to-" Her voice was drowned out by the sound an explosion. She jumped, startled and Jack looked out of the window, they were fast in a collision with the ground. He had been so distracted by Nina, he had misread the amount of gasoline needed to fuel the plane. Nina, having had a seat with a restraint, eyed Jack. She then noticed his seat did not have a restaining device. She bolted up swiftly and pulled Jack into the seat, starping the restaints firmly before he could act. Almost instantly after, the plane struck into the ground in a firey blaze. Metal flew and was torn like paper as the twisted buring rubble settled.  
  
8:15. Unknown Terrian. The fires slowly dieing down to small embers, Jack opened his eyes slowly. He was still quite dazed by the impact, and slowly unstrapped himself from Nina's seat. He took a minute to ctach his breath on the rubbled ground, then his eyes darted around, in search of Nina. He rose, dusting himself off, and he took a few steps forward. Nina's motionless body lay a few hundred yards away from his postion. He noticed the body and jogged, still a bit wearily, to her position. He knelt before her, examining her, and he turned her on her back carefully. She had deadly burns, and large gashes covering every inch of her once pearly white skin. Without treatment, she would certainly die, and even with it, her chances would be iffy. As he scanned her body, he realized something: She had put him into her seat, preventing him from any serious harm. She had saved his life. His eyes became soft and his hands were shaky as he examinded the wounds closer. "Nina..." He knew that he was supposed the loathe her, hate every fiber of her being, but she had saved his life. Had she really hated him? He gahered her body into his arms and cradled her. He trudged into the open, and moved a bloddy hand through his pocket, he pulled out his cellphone, stll intact, and dialed the CTU number.  
  
8:56. CTU Headquarters. Los Angeles. The drill of the phone buzzed through Tony's ears as he diverted his attention from Michelle, who was feeding him information from France, to the ringing phone on his desk. He picked it up and put it against his shoulder and ear, writing the information her had just heard down. "Almieda" The usual last name identification put Jack at a temporary ease. He was breathing heavily, wich was a sign to Tony that something was wrong. "Tony...its Jack. Our plane was downed...we need a chopper out here now." Tony froze and sat up in his chair. "Wait a second Jack.." "Tony, we need it NOW." Tony musauged his head, thinking. "I'll try and set up a trace on your cell. When we find it, the chopper should reach you with 15 min-" jack wanted to hear no more, he closed his phone and threw it in a rage a few feet away. He looked by at Nina, her eyes slowly opened. Jack looked at her with urt eyes as he cradled her gently. "Nina...why did you..why?" Jack ws at a loss for words, and Nina, terribly shaken, opened her mouth to speak, her voice shaky and painful. "Because..I love..you Jack. You..mean more..than ..me. I'm..sorry about..everything. I..really..did..love you." There was a small pause and she smiled at him with an effort, her body was paralized. The smile lasted a few moments, then she shut her eyes slowly, and she stopped breathing. Jack fumbled with his words and her carressed her. "No..Nina. Please. No..NO. DAMNIT! NO! Nina!" The air around them kicked up as a CTU chopped hovered above. Jack, paying no attention to it, he was frantically trying to breath life back into her body, but he did not prevail. Tears rolled down his sweaty face as he laid his head on her chest, the tears flowed down his cheek. "My God....Nina...thank you...Thank you Nina...I'll never forget. I love you.." *silent clock* 


End file.
